Partners
by Narusaku1357
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots between Maka and Soul that explores their partnership, friendship and then some. SoMa SoulXMaka, other pairings could show up here and there. Rating could change throughout.
1. Beginning

Partners

Beginning

In the beginning, Soul had issues deep beneath the skin and hidden behind melancholy eyes. He was born and raised in a Family famously known for being artistically talented in playing the musical instrument. His Parents were well known and respected for this talent, as well as his Grandparents before them. His Brother Wes was raised to play the violin while the youngest in the Family spent his childhood slaving away over the ivory keys of a piano. The only reason why he agreed to keep playing was because he wanted to get better and one day be as respected and loved as his older Brother and Parents.

In the beginning, Soul really believed that he could play the piano well. His music, however, always reflected his sad soul in its melody and gave off the twisted feeling he had deep within his being. His music made his Mother cringe, and forced his Father to hit him and tell him to redo it while his older Brother tried to sugar coat his disappointment with an embarrassed smile.

In the beginning, Soul knew he would never be good enough. He knew how to play the piano, but he had no real talent. The talented one was Wes. Wes was the one who got to perform recitals and bow down to cheering crowds and be congratulated by their parents when the curtain fell. Soul was always standing aside or sitting in the audience, looking up and watching as the violin's music drifted through the room and touched the hearts of every audience member there. Why couldn't he be like him?

In the beginning, Soul tolerated the criticism and he held back the choking sobs long enough until he was alone in his room. He would stand by the grand piano and listen to his Father rant on about how to change his composition, and he would listen to his Mother try to explain how it should have been much more cheerful. He would listen to his Brother's tips on how to improve and which notes he should have written down in the score to give the melody a happier feel, but when everything would be over with, he'd go to his room, lock the door and hold his legs against his chest in the corner until he was given the chance to try again.

In the beginning, Soul only knew how to memorize. He was given musical scores to look at, memorize and then perform in front of his Parents. If they thought it would be worthy, they normally _thought_ about having him execute a recital. Although, it never worked out, because once they had the confidence he could compose his own piece, he always returned with a work of garbage that would have him thrown into his room to think about what he had the audacity to do.

"I didn't really understand it. But I really liked it."

Her words cut through his misery like a knife. For once, someone hadn't criticized his music. For once, Soul could smile, bow his head and say thank you. He didn't have to return to his bedroom and think of a new piece to play. He didn't have to prepare himself to be stuck in the side of the head for pressing the wrong keys. He didn't have to memorize, recite, memorize, and recite. He could close the fallboard, smile bitterly and comment on how the girl with the confident green eyes and sandy pigtails had shitty music taste.

He wasn't afraid to admit that his music was terrible, but that didn't matter now. He had Maka. She couldn't care less, and that was exactly what he needed to give him the confidence to turn around and take her hand.

This was only the beginning of something much more than just a partnership.

* * *

hi hi this story thing is just going to be a bunch of drabbles put together

i'm working on these kind of in between chapters of VOID to kinda get my writing flow going you know?

plus they're cute?

i hope you like them

I'm getting the drabble prompts from a 30 day writing challenge I discovered a long time ago

xoxoxo


	2. Accusation

Partners

Accusation

It never mattered what the situation called for, if there was someone to blame, her blazing emerald eyes were turned at him. Sure, half the time it was his fault that something like that would come up, but he was pretty sure the other half was all on Black*Star or her sorry excuse for a Father, Spirit.

"I can't believe you." Maka slammed the book down on the dining table as a warning shot and Soul sprung up in the chair. That had been too close to his head for comfort. "You must have lost it in the laundry! It was my favorite skirt too."

Soul scowled and turned to look away from her. "It's just a skirt, so what?" The way her eyes flashed in anger should have told him to shut up, but he hadn't noticed it in time. "Just go buy another one or something."

"My Mama sent it to me for Christmas!" Maka went ahead and tossed the book at him this time. He didn't have time to dodge and was thrown out of his seat and toppling onto the floor with a thud. "I can't just go buy a new one. Ugh! This is all your fault!"

Then her bedroom door slammed shut and he was left to pry the book from his face and push himself up off the tile flooring. Soul set the novel down on the table then let out a sigh. She always ended up blaming him for the laundry issues because she had seen him drop something from the basket on the way down the hall _once_ before.

There had to be some sort of logical reason why her damn skirt disappeared. Honestly, if it were up to him, he would have gotten rid of her skirts a long time ago anyway. It was bad enough that they were super short, and now that he'd become a Death Scythe and they had the ability to fly, it just wasn't working out for him in the emotional end. He was able to play it off fine and ignore it for the most part, but there were days when just a little flip of the skirt from a breeze of wind threw him over the edge, and that was even before he became a Death Scythe. Just swinging him around in a mini skirt was enough to get a few shots here and there—and those damn legs of her's were just too long and delectable for her own good.

Hell, if it really had been his fault the skirt disappeared, then he would have thrown it away instead.

"Oh!" He heard the Meister yelp in surprise from behind her bedroom door and he turned his red gaze to see the door crack open. "It was in my dresser all along."

Soul sighed under his breath. "Geez…"

Maka gave a sheepish smile, laughter bringing up the mood that had been cursed between them. "Ah, whoops. I guess I should remember where I put my stuff." _No kidding_. Soul could only roll his eyes as she retrieved her book from the table and trotted back over to her room to go put the very skirt on. She was about to head out and hang out with the other girls and she'd been complaining all day about wanting to wear it but of course, Soul just _had_ to lose it in the laundry.

She always accused him for little things like that, but these days it bothered him as much as a freckle on his arm would. It was stuff like that, that made Maka who she was, and without her, He wouldn't be the guy he was at all.


	3. Restless

Partners

Restless

He found himself tossing and turning through most of his nights after the incident with Chrona and the Black Blood. Soul rested a hand against his chest as if it could relieve the pain he felt deep within himself and maybe it could lull him to sleep if he closed his eyes and thought about what he did with Maka that day. He told himself, whenever he stressed over the scar and the foreign blood running through his system, that if weren't for his sacrifice, Maka would be dead.

Maka was in the other room, sound asleep, probably dreaming about books with wings, and it was all because _he protected her_.

Normally, thinking about that helped ease the nonexistent pain, but this particular night, he'd gotten up to chug down the rest of the milk they had in the fridge. He tossed the empty carton into the garbage beneath their sink and leaned against the counter, still feeling that deep burning sensation in the very pit of his core. The demon danced offbeat to the pounding of his heart within his chest and Soul couldn't help but grumble under his breath. It was annoying as fuck.

"Can't sleep?" Her voice was more soothing than it should have been. It served as an easing embrace that pushed the pain away so he could relax again. "Don't tell me you drank all the milk again."

"Sorry." Soul turned away from the sink and shot his Meister a tired grin. "I was thirsty."

He felt her fist collide with the side of his arm, but it was lacking in strength because of her fatigue. "Whatever, I'll just grab a glass of water." Standing on her toes, Maka pried open one of the cupboards and pulled out a glass to hold it under the faucet. As she filled it, she eyed him carefully and noticed that his hand was still pressed against his chest. "Nightmares?"

Soul dropped his hand and scoffed. "_As if_. Cool guys don't get nightmares." He turned his nose into the air as she let out a soft sigh and brought the glass to her lips. "What's your case then? Did your flying books get shot down?"

Her eyebrows shot up to her hair line and she looked at him quite bewilderingly. "What are you talking about?"

Soul shook his head, a hand reaching up to pat down her pale hair, and then he turned to head back to his room. "Never mind. I'm going to lie down again." Instead of getting his door open, however, her voice stopped him and he whipped his head around to look at her with wide eyes.

"Want to watch some TV with me for a little while?"

"S-Seriously?"

Maka puffed her cheeks out stubbornly as she held the glass up to hide her lips. "Yeah, seriously. I can't sleep and it's too dark to read a book." He would have told her to just turn on a light, but he figured it would be best if he left that out. He gave a small lopsided smile and followed her over to the couch to sit and turn the TV on to one of the late showings of some show they both hadn't seen before. He grabbed the remote when she mentioned he could choose, and as he flipped through the channels, he just barely missed the content smile that played at her lips when she leaned against his shoulder.


	4. Snowflake

Partners

Snowflake

It never snowed in Death City, so it was a refreshing feeling when they went to another country on an Extra-Curricular Assignment during the winter. Snow always reminded her of her Partner's hair. In his white coat, he nearly blended in with the stark colored background as his white hair swayed in the icy breeze. Normally he brought a thick black snow coat when they traveled to blizzard infested lands, but he had recently lost it somewhere in the laundry and there wasn't a chance he would find it before they had to leave.

"It's cold as fuck out here." Soul hissed, nearly sneezing his brains out from the intensity of it.

Maka leaned away from him with a playful smile as a dribble of green ran down to his lip from his pinked nose. "You should have grabbed your scarf." She nudged her elbow into his arm and proceeded to bury her reddened nose into the white scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

They had just finished extinguishing the newest kishin egg that made a living by eating innocent souls in London, England. They'd been there plenty of times before to exterminate evil souls, but it seemed as if they just kept coming. They would never stop coming, so she, Soul, and their friends back at the DWMA were always going to be around to terminate their existence.

Maka was usually first to jump to a mission that was assigned in London. She liked being in his homeland a lot, despite the fact that it gave him bitter feelings. It gave her a sense of pride to know that her Partner came from such a beautiful and important piece of Europe. She recalled he hadn't grown up in England, but she remembered that he had been born there and his Parents were living there currently in one of their many owned Manors. Soul had informed her years ago that they had homes everywhere, and the one in Reno, Nevada was where he'd lived most of his life. However, he had visited each and every single one of them and was a highly cultured and intelligent person.

He just came off as a slacker because he simply did not have the motivation to do anything.

"Do you want to borrow my scarf?" She finally gave in and asked this as the Evans boy stifled back another sneeze. He merely shook his head, however and turned away from her offer. It didn't surprise her that he would become stubborn about it, so she went ahead and pulled on her scarf anyway. "Here." She wrapped one end around his neck, and then threw the other end around her own to pull them closer together as they walked. He was surprised, but he wouldn't say anything other than a grumbled thanks under his breath. She smiled up at him and took his hand in her's. "Maybe if we're lucky, you'll get a cold and we'll have to stay with your parents an extra night."

"How the hell is that being _lucky_?" Soul gasped.

Maka merely laughed and decided to leave his question unanswered as they made their way down the snowflake covered street, hand in hand and boots crunching beneath them at different paces.

* * *

I've always pictured Soul to come from the UK because Evans is such an English name it hurts.  
My theory is that when he became partners with Maka, he adopted/used a more american accent (since he probably would have had a British one because of his parents, and since he grew up in Reno probably he would have been around Americans enough to get a feel of the difference between the accents) to avoid telling her of his origins at first, and then he just grew into it. you feel? I like to think that he can have the British accent if he wants to but chooses not to

somethin like that

I sound stupid dont I

xoxox

P.S: Why doesn't anyone like this stuff aw im sad *loser*


	5. Haze

Partners

Haze

Her fingers dug into the dirt in desperation as her eyes searched through the fog clouding around her. Where had he slid off to? "Soul!" Her voice was rasp as she breathed in the dust and the pattering sounds of the kishin egg whipped passed her from behind. She looked over her shoulder, saw nothing in the mist and looked forward again.

The thick haze had appeared before they set out to find this evil soul. The weather had been murky in this area from what they heard because of the close proximity of the sea to its shores. The clouds hung low and covered the land so thickly that Maka had a hard time spotting out her enemy even from ten feet away. Whilst fighting against the weaponized human, Soul had been knocked from her hands and the scythe slid out of her line of sight and into the far reaches of the misty air around them.

"Maka!"

The Meister perked up at the sound of his voice. He was only a few feet away, but he was still completely out of sight. She pushed herself onto her feet and sharply looked around her surroundings to make sure the demon hadn't snuck up on her.

"I'm over here." Her voice pushed through the haze like a beacon of light made to escort him toward her. "Follow my voice!"

The shadow she noticed in front of her was approaching faster than humanly possible. She hadn't had time to react before the Kishin egg she and Soul had come after was breaking through the cloud and swinging its claws at her. Maka jumped up, landed on the weapon's arms and pushed off to jump over it. Without Soul she was defenseless, but she was at least able to evade attacks long enough for her and her partner to be reunited.

Just as her boots crashed against the moist Earth, Maka turned at the heel to face the evil soul as it faced her again. The mist had begun to envelop it as it stood it's ground and watched her with burning red eyes. "Soul!" She called out to her weapon again, and darted her eyes across the endless sea of haze. "Soul, come here!"

Suddenly, a familiar warmth snatched up her hand and she spun her head around to catch the blazing eyes of a Pianist in pain. Blood ran from his forehead and over his left eye, sharp teeth bearing in a livid growl at the kishin egg. "Sorry." He uttered between clenched teeth. "It decided to knock me around a bit, but I'm cool."

"You sure?" Maka squeezed his hand.

Soul's lips tugged into a grin to reassure his Meister. "Yep. Let's kick it's ass now."

Now that she'd grown used to their strained eyesight, and now that the shadows that flashed across her vision were definitely owned by the enemy, Maka had no trouble exterminating its existence. She swung Soul around in a full force throw and his blade cut clean through the monster like a hot knife on butter. As her weapon partner swallowed down it's blood red soul and sighed in relief, she felt herself relax and reach out to touch her fingers to his wound.

"Want me to patch this up back at the hotel?"

"It'll heal on its own."

"Stupid. It'll make you cranky in the morning if you let it sit."

Soul mumbled to himself at that and she slapped her hand against the source of his blood, causing him to yelp. He was always so stubborn, but she supposed that was for the better. Despite the differences between them, his pigheadedness was just as severe as her's was. It was sort of a bad thing considering two obstinate people normally bashed heads a lot, but somehow they managed. She was glad for that, and she didn't have know him as well as she did to see that he was too.

* * *

i'm glad you guys like these I was beginning to think they weren't as good as I thought lol

thanks for the feedback

xoxoxo


	6. Flame

Partners

Flame

There was a burning inside her chest.

It wasn't noticeable during school, or when she would do her homework after a long day of training, but it flared like a raging fire deep within her soul whenever _he_ came close to her. Maka ignored the tiny spark of flame inside her for a long time, but eventually it became too hard for her _not_ to try and get closer to him.

They held hands when they went on missions and assignments, but that was only because it was part of their job. It was so they could resonate their souls and be on guard for any kishin egg that decided to throw itself into their space and attack.

She tried to hold his hand outside of their assignments. Every time she did, that burning sensation within her heart flickered and she could rest easy for the rest of the day knowing she got her fill. He always seemed to be surprised when she would brush her hand against his when they walked down the street to go to the market. He never seemed to fight against it, or maybe he just ignored it. Either way, she was able to tame that flaming love within her just by being close to him.

She was lucky that they lived together. She already learned the hard way that it was tough being away from him for too long. When he would leave for assignments to do on his own, he would be gone for days at a time. She couldn't keep her mind off of him, and she always found herself peering into his room or yelling at him from across the hall even though he wasn't there.

The fire that burned inside her would die out and she would be able to focus on her work again. However, the minute he would come home and reassure her worried gaze, it built back up again and she always had to fight herself from bringing him close and pressing her lips into the bandage placed on his cheek. She could tame the flame for now, but there was no telling what she would do in the future when she finally gave way into the pressure and threw herself into her Weapon's arms and let him carry her off and do whatever he pleased.

Soul Eater had the power over the blaze after all. He could choose to keep it burning strong or blow the candle out for good.

Maka would be patient enough to let him find the candle within her. For now, she just needed to worry about getting her work done and she would make sure to keep the pathway lit to lead him through the dark and find her feelings and do whatever he wanted. She knew it would be awhile till that day came, but she was very tolerant to his obliviousness to her emotions. Everything else earned him a book to the skull, but for something like this, she could wait a lifetime if she had to.

* * *

and i finally dive into romantic feelings

whoa there

im on a roll here

hope you like!

xoxoxo


	7. Formal

Partners

Formal

Soul Eater cleaned up well for being the kind of person he was.

The first time Maka ever laid eyes on him, he was in a pin striped suit and his hair had been combed back. The expression he wore still came off as lazy and nonchalance, but something about how that tie fit around his neck and that overcoat shaped his broad shoulders made him quite handsome.

She had almost forgotten just how striking he could become just by replacing his sweater or leather jacket with a formal suit. He was already quite the good looking individual, she thought, but when he was forced into a button up dress shirt and slacks, something about him seemed to _work_.

Maybe it had been because he was raised in a wealthy family. Maka wondered if that had been the case, but she always came to the conclusion that people normally came out much more beautiful or attractive when they cleaned themselves up a bit. However, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but let out a grim sigh in disappointment. She was not one of those people that cleaned up well. She was flat as a board, had absolutely no sex appeal, and well, she just didn't look good in a dress.

She didn't even like dresses.

"Come on." Soul's voice was heard from the other side of the bathroom door. She heard a soft rapping and figured he was growing more impatient as time went by. "Why do you always take so long? Girls are such high maintenance."

He didn't know it, but she had finished curling her pigtails a long time ago. Maka always spent most of her time before a formal gathering staring at herself in the mirror and silently wishing she looked a lot prettier in her dresses. It didn't help that Liz and Tsubaki fit into their dresses better and always got compliments on their beauty from the boys around them. Even Black*Star had complimented Tsubaki once and that was an incredibly rare sight to behold since he was usually too busy stuffing his face or giving an arrogant speech to the party members to notice how lovely his Weapon looked.

The most Maka got out of Soul was a comment on her fat ankles or how he could smell the ends of her hair burning.

"I'm coming." She sighed under her breath and took a step away from the sink. She opened the door to reveal the white haired scythe impatiently sitting at the dining table, a finger tapping against its surface to an unheard beat. He must have been thinking about the music he normally listened to when he did his homework. "Sorry. I'm ready."

Scarlet eyes were drawn to her and she found herself looking away in embarrassment. It was a new dress. He hadn't seen this one before, and there was no telling he would just crack a joke about how much more flat it made her look or how her knees looked weird underneath the light blue ruffles circling her thighs.

"Hey is that new?"

He noticed?

"…Y-Yeah."

She felt her eyes drift back over to where her Weapon sat, but instead of being in the chair, he was on his feet again and sporting a casual blue dress shirt and black slacks. They were nearly the same; like some kind of couple trying too hard at a homecoming dance. "I didn't know you were going to wear blue." He tugged at the cuffs of his shirt and sauntered over to the door. "It's kinda cool. We match."

Maka's lips spread in a small smile. "Yeah. Cool."

Just as he opened the door to let her out into the chill air before him, she swore she saw his eyes take the rest of her in by looking over her legs. Although, the second he commented on her ankles, that flustered reddening of her cheeks disappeared and she was swinging a book down on his head so hard, he was sure to be seeing stars for the rest of the night.

* * *

this one was just too easy

haha oh Soul

always lustin for them legs of her's

xoxoxo


	8. Companion

Partners

Companion

They were just Partners in the beginning. They were Weapon and Meister, working hand in hand to fight against evil souls before they turned into Kishin that would enslave the world in madness. During the first couple months of their relationship, the word Partners didn't mean anything to them other than the fact that it meant business. It meant that she was going to use him to collect ninety nine evil souls and one witch soul and turn him into the greatest Death Scythe anyone had ever seen; a Death Scythe that surpassed her Father by a landslide. It meant that he would follow every order his Meister gave him and stop at nothing to gather the right amount of souls by her side.

Living together was what brought them closer. He hadn't expected to grow so fond of her, and she hadn't expected to trust him more than her very own two feet. The word Partners began to mean a lot more to them as time went on and as they worked together to gather souls again after embarrassingly losing them to Blair's rotten tricks, they found that they could really call each other companions.

They were Partners for life, both professionally and emotionally.

When the time came that Soul had finally become a Death Scythe, Maka had begun to feel like they were slipping apart. Back before all of what happened before losing their souls to Blair the Cat, she probably wouldn't have minded as much as she did now. The fact that her Weapon had been given so much responsibility and letters of partner requests since eating Witch Arachne's soul didn't settle well with her. She felt like she was going to lose him and that he was going to become a distant stranger.

He wouldn't let her feel that way for too long, however, since he always seemed to catch the melancholy edge to her frown when she would see him tossing letters or get assigned a mission to complete on his own. Whenever he saw it, he shot a toothy smile at her and said something that would for sure make his Meister laugh or even hit him with a book just so she would stop making that awful expression that made him sick inside. It made his gut twist and ache because he knew exactly what she was going through.

He didn't want to feel this distant either.

Maka soon realized though, that he would never become a stranger to her. He simply knew her too well for that to happen, and it was the same on the flipside. She knew more about him than anyone in the Academy. In fact, it was possible she knew more than his very own parents. At the same time, Soul knew much more than her sorry excuse of a Father, and knew exactly when and when not to intervene when she was seething about an assignment gone wrong. He knew that she liked pink marshmallows on her hot chocolate. He knew what kind of books she liked to read when she was sad. He knew her deepest insecurities and feelings, while she knew about his darkest memories and envy toward his older Brother.

They were Companions: _Partners for life_.

They both realized that there was just too much between them to let go of each other so easily.

They were stuck with each other, and that wasn't a bad thing in least.

* * *

literally, I looked at this subject and was like

'oh boy what am I ever going to do about this'

sarcastically of course

pshaw

xoxoxo


	9. Move

Partners

Move

When she thought of dancing, she thought about movement and the fact that it involved a lot of touch depending on the type of choreography being performed. She learned once that Soul knew how to dance when he swayed to the sounds of jazz and whistled to himself in content long before they met Blair. She had asked him what he thought about that piece of music and he had called it 'cool' and 'rad' and said that he used to dance to that sort of stuff a lot when he was growing up with his Family. That's when her curiosity caused her to ask further into detail about his skills as a dancer. He mentioned that he had learned a lot of different styles because of his strict lessons as his Mother's student.

He once told her that his piano playing wasn't something he was too proud of but he actually didn't mind the dancing. However, he still refused to dance with her whenever they attended a party. The Eve party on April First every year that celebrated the School's Founding was a good example of that. He simply hid in the sidelines and avoided attention, always claiming that it just wasn't his kind of scene. She didn't really mind at first, but it did begin to bug her after the next couple of years as they gathered in different places where dancing and music was the main attraction.

She didn't mind that he always refused to play the piano, but she really wished that maybe they could dance together more often.

Maka didn't know how to dance, so that was one theory as to why he always refused. She moved like she had two left feet, or so he once told her after at least _attempting_ to dance with her. Her ego had been crushed, that was for sure, but it didn't stop her from asking again and again in hopes that maybe one day he would agree to do it. Maybe at least teach her.

When they danced in the room painted with the two different colors of blood flowing through his veins, she felt a sense of happiness and joy that she only held back for the sake of being serious about using the madness. She couldn't convince him to use the Black Blood if she were jumping around in joy, could she?

He opened up to her in the Black Room. Normally he was secluded and kept to himself when they were around their friends or hanging around the apartment. He was a long thought, short answer kind of guy in reality, but when they met in the Black Room, he talked more, smiled more, _danced_ with her more. It was only when she approached him on the outside when he would refuse and complain about getting broken toes and she would just pout and slump back to her room to read a sappy book.

"You're not fair. You can open up to me a little more outside of that place, you know."

"I thought this was about dancing?"

Maka kicked the couch as he leaned back into the cushions and watched TV. "This _is_ about dancing. I feel like you open up to me when you dance. So it's the same thing."

Soul yawned. "Okay, sure…"

"Soul!"

He rolled his eyes and finally turned to face her. "Why do you want to dance so badly? It's not even that that fun."

"I like to move with you like that." Maka answered, hiding the sheepish look she was sure appeared on her face. "_I _think it's fun. I'm sorry I step on your feet a lot but I like doing that with you."

"You're weird." Soul scoffed and reached forward to grab the remote from the small coffee table set up in front of him. He then began to shuffle through the channels as she stood nearby with a newly formed annoyed frown. Instead of putting some other lame TV show on, however, he found a music channel that was playing something similar to what she would hear in the Black Room and when he set the remote down, he stood up and turned to her. "Do _not_ step on my feet. It's not cool to play basketball with a sore foot y'know?"

"…R-Right." Her smile was small but filled with delight. She was surprised she was able to convince him but she didn't give him any time to change his mind as she spun around to go shove the dining table more into the kitchen so they would have more room. "You just gotta teach me the basics and then I'll stop stepping on you. It's simple as that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Stubborn idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

Maka flushed brightly in anger at his comment, but was quickly swept away of all negative emotion when he took her hand and spun her around to face him. His hand made itself snug on her hip and he looked down at her without as much annoyance as before. Then, after waiting a couple beats, he began to move and took her along with him in a simple swaying that would spare his feet for the time being. It was certainly unfortunate for him, however, that the second she asked for something a little harder, he was just thanking the Shinigami that she wasn't wearing heels.

But he still had a hard time moving around the basketball court the next morning. Damn her.

* * *

i re wrote this one actually

it originally was about her Papa moving in with someone and maka getting upset and Soul like flipped him off and called him a piece of shit or w/e

but i was like

wait dancing

DANCING

so yeah i rewrote it to this yes yes

hope you like

xoxoxo


	10. Move 2

Partners

Move 2.0

His very first instinct was to _move_ and to move quickly so he could cross the street and throw his fist straight into the middle of Spirit's face.

When Soul had come to pick Maka up from outside of the restaurant, he hadn't expected to see her mossy eyes glossed over and on the verge of tears. She had approached him earlier that day and mentioned that that she had a previous engagement with her Father when he asked to go buy a new video game after school. Soul was fine with that as long as he was able to pick her up on his way home from going to the game store himself and she was quick to agree since she would have rather taken his _deathtrap_ of a motorcycle home than be walked back by Spirit.

So when he realized that Maka had been reduced to tears _yet again_ because of something her stupid Father most likely did, Soul felt his boiling rage spill over and he stepped off his bike to go teach the older Death Scythe a lesson for hurting his Meister's feelings for the hundredth time.

"Stop." Maka rendered him motionless as she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Forget it. I don't even care anymore."

Soul eyed her suspiciously as her eyes were downcast and covered by her bangs. He stepped back onto the curb and frowned at her. "What happened?" He fought the urge to shoot a dangerous glare over his shoulder so that the maroon haired man would know he meant business, but he kept all of his attention on Maka instead because she was much more worth looking at anyway. "Did he flirt with one of the waitresses or something?"

The pigtails that hung from her head swung as she turned to climb onto the bike. "He's moving in with some girl he met like, four days ago."

Soul bit on his tongue so he wouldn't say something stupid.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to end up leaving her within the month."

Oh, what he wouldn't give to turn around and go chew off the other man's arm by this point.

"He's probably only doing it because she's a little harder to get between the legs than the others."

Soul grabbed onto the handle of his bike and leaned forward into her face. "Shut up." His bluntness was the only thing that spared him in moments like these. If he beat around the bush then she would most likely misunderstand him and get mad about something completely different. "Your Father's a piece of shit. Big deal. We don't need to worry about him right now." He smirked at her wide eyes and knew that he was still going to get chopped for this. Be it right then or later when they got home. "Right now, all you should be thinking about is how delicious your dinner is going to be because I'm going to actually put some effort into it."

"Soul, I just ate!"

"Okay, I'll make you a late dinner."

Soul snickered at her flustered reaction and he turned to climb onto his bike in front of her. He brought the vehicle to life, causing her arms to immediately ring themselves around his torso and her cheek to press up against the square of his back. As he revved the engine a few times, Soul turned his bloody pools to find the aquamarine hues of Spirit Albarn. As he heard a soft 'thank you' over the roaring of his orange beast, Soul held up his middle finger to silently curse the old man as they drove by; leaving him speechless at the restaurants front entrance.

* * *

this is the other version of 'Move' that I wrote.

I didn't like it as much as the dancing one but someone thought it would be funny to read this one too so I posted it

yay SoMa

xoxoxo


	11. Silver

Partners

Silver

Maka normally found herself sitting on the couch during the later evenings with a book in her lap and her eyes scanning through the pages to discover more of her story. Soul would usually sink into the cushions beside her with his arms casually propped up on the back of the large chair, possibly with a magic cat sitting in his own lap or not. They would normally find themselves sitting like this with a basketball game or a movie they had a mutual agreement on playing on their TV. It wasn't always something they both agreed to watch, however, since Soul would usually put something else on when she was far too captivated into her novel to even notice.

This night, however, she was sitting back into the cushions with her eyes closed and her book was closed shut on the coffee table. Her Weapon partner had fallen asleep at least an hour ago. He hadn't gotten up from the couch to go to his room, but laid his head down in her lap instead. At first she hissed at him and smashed her book into his nose. Although when he had fallen asleep almost immediately, she found it in herself to put the book down and relax a little. It wasn't too bad, having him rest his head on her legs. In fact, she actually quite liked the contact.

As the TV continued to play off the moving picture of some movie that came out the year before, Maka found herself getting her fingers lost in his hair. She stroked his head gently, lulling him back to sleep if her hand had woken him at all, and she smiled in content. His hair was always so soft to the touch. It was as if they were moving through clouds when her fingers dragged through each strand of silver atop his head. It always smelled nice too; a minty fresh kind of scent, she gathered. She could always smell it on him after he got out of the shower, or when he leaned in close to say something to her in secret during class.

When they first became partners, on one of their very first missions, someone had commented about his hair being strange. That had been the moment when Maka realized that his hair had never actually struck a curiosity within her. She never felt the need to ask about it. She wondered after that if he had dyed it possibly and watched carefully as the weeks went by to see if his roots would begin to show. They never did, and eventually he noticed that she was acting strange and questioned her. Of course she had been too embarrassed to answer him, so she instead outright asked him how he got his hair to be so white in the first place.

Silver hair was a gene that ran through his family, he had told her. His Mother before him had stark white hair ever since she was born.

People always thought it was strange when they first met Soul Eater. His hair was as white as the snow that fell in the winter, his eyes were as deep as a crimson pool of blood and his teeth were so sharp that he could have been a shark in a past life. He had an ominous appearance that normally scared people off and earned him the nickname of a freak, but she had always loved those things about him.

If only she knew just how much of an impact it was on him to know that his appearance didn't matter in the least to her. He was content with knowing that his Meister felt the same way about people that he did. It didn't matter what was on the outside, it was the soul that counted most. Someone like him could look like a freak all they wanted, but as long as he had _soul_…as long as he was Soul Eater Evans, lazy, silver haired and cool didn't matter much at all. She loved him no matter what...but that didn't mean that she _didn't_ like the way his hair stood out in a crowd. It proved to be quite useful, actually.

And, she had to admit: his eyes looked absolutely beautiful under his snowy locks and could easily sway her into doing just about anything for the Scythe. She would make sure he didn't know that, however, and would pretend to be asleep when he finally got up to head to his room. It was a good thing too that she hadn't realized that _he_ was the one to pretend or else he would have been thrown out the window and she would have locked herself up in her room for the next couple of days in embarrassment.

He would save them both the trouble by keeping his eyes closed for a few more hours. Not like that was much of an issue though.

* * *

aw cuties

stop

xoxoxo


	12. Prepared

Partners

Prepared

Maka was always ready to take a test. She studied so much the week before a big exam that it should have been a crime. She was always so prepared that it made Soul sick just thinking about how much she had pushed herself and _read_ into the textbooks. The way she made herself ready to take on a Quiz was simply overdoing it. Soul would never take so much time out of his life to study for something as stupid as that. He was a cool guy and cool guys didn't stress out over tests. What Maka did was something he liked to call 'stressing over a test' and that always earned him a book to the face or a smart ass comment from his Meister that normally put him down.

How Soul sat down and prepared himself for a test was on the complete opposite end of the totem pole. He cheated. That or he crammed everything in at the last possible second and just crossed his fingers that he would get at least a decent grade. The difference between the two of them was easily distinguished by Blair. She would stand in the kitchen with her glass of milk and watch as Soul paced from the living room and back to his room with papers of things he was most likely going to shove in his pockets the next morning because he was getting everything in the night before hand. Maka on the other hand hadn't actually come out of her room for anything other than food and to go to the bathroom since the beginning of the week.

This is what their household became when it was time to get studying.

Soul and Maka didn't go on assignments. They crammed themselves in their tiny apartment for a week straight. Depending on the importance of the test, it could be a month of pure cramming.

Soul sat on the couch for the first three days, got to his cheating or cramming by the fourth day and normally got a somewhat moderate grade on the test. (That is, if he was lucky enough not to get caught; which rarely happened). During this week, Maka would go missing and sometimes Soul would actually question if she was even there anymore.

To Maka, being prepared was the number one thing to getting a test done, but these days Soul wasn't sure if she was doing this for her own actual gain or if she was just doing this to compete with Ox Ford.

Either way, his Meister was too much of a bookworm for her own good. He would have to help her let loose a little before the next test and maybe hide all of her study equipment until the last day possible. She would definitely kill him for that, but he found it easier and easier to persuade her to forgive him these days.

Besides, he could just blame Blair on it.

* * *

you can persuade her easily Soul because she gets enchanted by them eyes of yours

holla

this ones short but I think it really captured the 'Prepared' theme ye?

xoxoxo


	13. Knowledge

Partners

Knowledge

Soul was a lot smarter than people made him out to be. Actually he was a lot more intelligent than he made _himself_ out to be. He wasn't the kind of person who knew a lot of book smarts, but his knowledge was based more around common sense and strategy. If it weren't for him, Maka would have wound up dead on one of their assignments a long time ago. She was lucky that Soul crossed the line between a Weapon and Meister and broke the number one law of 'listening to and obeying your Meister's orders' the day he decided to tell her to shut up, turn around and try using a different approach before she got herself killed.

She would look back to her naïve days and laugh at herself after realizing she most likely _would_ have died if he hadn't of done that.

Maka could see her guardian angel sitting over on the couch when she left her room. He had an empty soda can on the table, a few pieces of paper laid out on his lap and his head was thrown back against the back of the chair. He was skipping out on studying again, she figured. She would have to punish him for that later, but for now she'd let it slide. Soul was smart, but he never applied the energy to exercise those brain cells like most other students did.

She gathered his handouts and set them down on the table so he wouldn't end up ruining them during his nap. Then her hand flatly placed itself onto the young man's hair to smooth it out. "Thanks dummy." She could almost hear his voice asking behind a stifled yawn just what she meant. She wouldn't tell him even if he _had_ woken up. Instead, she pressed her lips against his forehead and turned to make her way back into her bedroom. They had a test coming up in Stein's class in the morning, so she would get back to her own handouts to read through. For now, she would let Soul get his rest.

She'd treat this like a repayment for saving her ass so many times throughout the years.

* * *

oops this ones short too

but its sweet

short and sweet

xoxoxo


	14. Denial

Partners

Denial

Soul spent most of his preteen years insulting his Meister by the way she looked. He called her names along the lines of 'flat chest' or 'tiny tits' and commented on her 'fat ankles' and her 'lack of sex appeal', and no matter how many times she reacted by hitting him with a Maka-Chop, he was stupid enough to keep doing it as the days went by. He noticed that it hurt her feelings, but he was just too dumb and too naïve to realize that it was much deeper than that.

Honestly, the only reason why he did this to her was because he was trying hard to distract his mind from thinking about her so much, but by the time they got their very first kishin egg, he'd already fallen and it was too late to turn back. No matter how many times he called her a bookworm or flat chested, there would be no denying his feelings in the near future.

Honestly, how could someone like _him_ even fall for a nerd like Maka Albarn? He was a cool guy. He had _class_, he was a fan of smooth and funky jazz, loved gothic architecture, owned a motorcycle and even a fan club of girls at the school were drooling at his feet. Maka spent a month studying for _one_ God damn test, she never wore make-up, she hit him with books, was as clumsy as someone with two left feet when dancing, had shitty music taste, and was probably the most strict and serious girl he knew.

Literally, Soul could have any girl he wanted, and he ended up falling for _her_.

For a long time, he denied his feelings and he threw insult after insult her way; receiving books in the head and a twisting feeling of guilt for the rest of the night in return. He figured that if he said those sorts of things to her and made her grow more cross with him, he would forget his feelings. Although, whenever he heard her crying over her novels behind a closed door, his heart clenched and he was sure he was going to be sick. He hated doing it to her, so why couldn't he stop? Even though he thought she was amazing despite all of her reckless choices, he always bit back the compliments and choked out the insults to ruin the mood.

He soon realized that the only way for him to be able to keep her feelings unharmed, would be to accept the fact that she was the coolest partner a guy like him could ever ask for. He accepted that she was an angel and that she could change the world. He accepted that he loved her, and he knew no matter what, it would always be this way. He was devoted to his Meister for life…even if he still teased her here and there; the guilt wasn't as bad, because she eventually ended up catching on that his words were meaningless.

Besides, it wasn't what was on the outside that really got to him, it was the soul that mattered…_and Maka Albarn had soul_.

There was no denying either that Maka was the only person that understood him. She heard his piano playing, she knew his greatest fears inside and out, and she knew his insecurities without ever teasing him about them. It wouldn't be fair to insult her chest if she constantly complimented his strange colored hair or commented about his his sharp teeth, so he found it in him to stop altogether and instead bring her close to his heart whenever she cried about her Father or her fear of being loved. He understood her just as much as she understood him.

They were both afraid of the feelings they shared, but they both accepted that they wanted to stay by each other. Her abandonment issues kept him from leaving and his undying thirst to be needed was what drove her to keep her scythe at hand. It wasn't like he would leave her anyway…and there was no way in hell she would ever toss him aside either. It was because of this that Soul Eater vowed to be faithful and completely devoted to Maka and Maka alone until the very end. She would be the only Meister for him, and in turn, he would be the only Weapon for her.

They were partners for life.

* * *

aw feelings

i really really like/hate writing about feelings because wow so complex and difficult to put into words

xoxoxo


	15. Wind

Partners

Wind

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I thought it would be cool."

Maka looked over her shoulder and gave a cold stare. He was in Weapon mode at the moment, and they were hovering just above the clouds so it was impossible to see what was below them. The only reason why Maka knew the desert wasteland was the only thing below them was because that was where they had taken off when they first started their voyage to fly up above. Now they were sitting in place; both of Maka's legs hung over one side of the pole, and the angelic wings spread broadly from where the head of the scythe had once been.

"This is going to do nothing but get us killed."

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Maka. We need this."

During their usual training session, Maka had overworked herself and collapsed. He approached her with a suggestion that normally would have been totally out of the question. However, she agreed to do it between her raspy breaths and took his hand to follow him out of the city and into the desert. It was there when he transformed and they resonated to bring out their very own wings to lift off into the sky like a bird. It wasn't until they were above the clouds and about to perform the act when Maka realized that the idea was just a little more than reckless.

"I don't see how we _need_ this."

"Trust me. I'll catch you."

He knew she was going to contemplate further and it would be dark by the time she finally made her decision. So Soul went ahead and started for her by cutting off their resonating wavelengths to get rid of her wings. She gasped as they began to fall, and just as she began to lose contact with the scythe, he transformed to reach out and take her hand. They were freefalling now, the two of them, wind slapping against their faces and roaring over the sounds of her screaming and his laughter. Her yelling died out within seconds when she realized that his lips were spread from ear to ear in glee. She hadn't seen him look so happy in a long time and despite the feeling of dread she had just a brief moment ago she couldn't help but smile too. His grins were dangerously contagious.

"I guess this _is_ pretty cool!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

The wind rushing by her ears was enough to block out his voice and she was sure that was what had happened for him when she spoke. Maka laughed out loud, visibly in joy as her head shook from side to side. She would have to tell him when they were on solid ground. Ah, speaking of solid ground; Maka immediately looked down and saw that it was closing in on them faster than she anticipated. This had been the part she was afraid of.

"Soul—!"

"Come here!"

Before she could yell at him, he had pulled her close and burst into a blinding light to signify his transformation. His warm body shifted underneath her and shrunk in her very arms. She was soon clinging to the shaft of the scythe and the ground was still coming in fast. So Maka lifted herself up, took the pole in her hands and crouched down to hold her balance. Heart racing within her chest, her mossy eyes then fluttered closed and her soul wavelength pulsed to reach out and find his. When they met, they were resonating again within mere seconds. The wings burst from the shrunken blade and their free fall came to an immediate halt just a few feet away from the desert floor.

"Wow."

"Told you that would be cool."

As Maka hopped off and landed her white boots into the desert sand, Soul transformed back into his human shape and landed cooly right beside her; hands already in his pockets. He leaned from one side to the other to stretch out his back while his Meister's eyes were stuck on the sky above them. He noticed a small smile spread across her thin lips and he felt a sense of relief. He suggested doing something like that only because she had seemed so stressed and taut after her argument with Black*Star in the training forest beside Shibusen. He could easily tell that his Partner's shoulders were relaxed now and she had loosened up.

"I really did need that. Thanks Soul."

"No problem."

Was it a good thing that she had immediately turned to him to ask about repeating their actions every week for the sole purpose of relaxing her nerves? Honestly, he didn't just do it to get the adrenaline rushing through her so she could forget about the tension in her muscles and strain on her heart. He also did it because it seemed like it would be a fun thing to do. He'd always wanted to do something of the sort. He was surprised that she wanted to keep doing it, but whatever the case, Soul didn't mind much at all. As long as he got to see his Meister smile while the wind captured her laughter in its net, he'd fall out of the sky for her any day.

* * *

this one was a lot of fun to write fjrhgtuh

obsessed with these two

xoxoxo


	16. Order

Partners

Order

One of the main rules a Weapon was told to follow was 'Do whatever your Meister orders you to do'. There were many other rules as well, such as 'Keep your Meister safe' and 'Do not fight them when they have made a decision'. Soul Eater followed these rules for quite a long time into his relationship with his Partner, Maka Albarn. He listened to her commands, was willing to push her aside and take a hit for her if needed be, and he was never there to question her decisions. He was always the guy who stood in the background and kept quiet when Maka was setting up their plan of attack within the mental confines of her mind.

He just sat back and waited for his orders.

That all changed the day he realized his Meister would have _died_ if he let her do what she wanted. He had become the first Weapon in their generation to cross the line that was never supposed to be crossed. He had called out to her not to go; he _pleaded_ her not to go that way. Soul yelled at her from within the red and black blade of his scythe mode, but she only shook her head and insisted that her plan was the fastest way to get their assignment done. She could be reckless sometimes, he knew that, and she always turned out in the end with a few cuts and bruises, but Soul knew for sure this time she wouldn't make it home.

It scared him.

"Wait Maka, don't—"

"We do it my way, Soul. Your Meister has made her decision!"

"But Maka!"

"Be quiet. That's an _order_."

He crossed the line with livid eyes when Soul transformed and landed on his feet. He spread his arms wide and prevented her from continuing down her path and Maka stared back with the same furious narrow of the eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked between clenched teeth. "Turn back into a scythe! The Kishin egg is getting away!"

"It's a trap!" Soul barked. "You're so dense that you can't see that this thing is just playing with you!"

Maka's eyes narrowed dangerously and she reached out to grab him by the wrist. "Soul! You are my Weapon! You have to—"

"Keep you safe." Soul interrupted her and yanked his arm away. "I am your Weapon partner and it is my _duty_ to keep you safe no matter what it takes. If I have to break a few rules to do so, then I will, because I am _not_ going to sit back and watch as you get yourself killed when I knew all along that it would end like that." His words caused her to stagger, and the pig tailed girl stepped back away from him. "I know you want to get home quick, but you can't let that get in the way of your judgment. It's leading you into a trap. If you just listened to me for a God damn second, then you would realize that taking to higher ground to get above it would be a much safer and easier approach."

"But—"

"Your Weapon has decided on a safer route!" Soul didn't let her speak. "Now get to it. Losing your life over something so obvious isn't cool, Maka."

Maka's anger had disappeared the second he gave her a toothy grin. It was then when she realized just how stupid she had been and let out a sheepish laugh, a hand rising to slap over her mouth. "Wow that was real lame of me." She then said between her giggles. He was glad that she hadn't held it against him for stepping over that line no Weapon should technically cross, and he relaxed his arms at his sides. "Okay, okay, you're right. Using the roofs of the buildings will give us a better opening." She held her gloved hand out to him and gave a smile that made his heart falter for just a moment.

"Let's go Soul Eater."

"You got it."

* * *

This is the story behind the Assignment Maka mentions in 'Knowledge'

yayayay

xoxoxo


	17. Thanks

Partners

Thanks

"Thank you, Soul."

Said Death Scythe silently glanced over his shoulder and met the sad gaze that belonged to his long time Meister. She was smiling quite bitterly and it made him frown slightly where he stood. He had just scared off a young man that had done one of the most terrible things one could even think of doing to Maka Albarn. He had asked her out on a date, taken her out, ignored her for other women, and then revealed in the end that it had only been a bet. Soul had been walking down the street—_totally_ not spying on their little rendezvous at all—when he realized the guy had basically thrown her heart on the ground and stepped on it. Or so he thought. The Scythe never stayed put in the background long enough to get a good reason to attack. He just normally jumped in with guns blazing the second her eyes glossed over to signify the beginning of a night locked up in her room with a sappy book.

He grabbed the boy by the collar, shoved him back and made sure to make a few threats before the guy ended up running off with his tail between his legs. It was known all over Shibusen that it was not cool to get on Soul Eater's bad side. What he couldn't understand was that even then they all still hadn't realized that messing with Maka Albarn _also_ meant they were messing with Soul Eater.

Poke a finger in Maka's face, and you'll be getting a full set of shark teeth chomping down on it.

"No big deal." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stuck his nose in the air. He wouldn't admit to her why he had suddenly appeared to help her out because it would have been an obvious lie, even with her thickhead, if he ended up telling her something stupid like 'I was in the neighborhood'. He was always jealous whenever Maka went out to do something with a male that wasn't himself. Black*Star or Kid never really bothered him, nor did they count as 'other males'. It was just those loser guys in their grade that liked Maka, and especially those pathetic dickwads that thought it to be funny to trick her into thinking they liked her.

They didn't do anything _but_ piss him off.

"He was kind of a jerk." Maka reached up and rubbed her jacket sleeve against her right eye before spinning at the heel to begin her tread back to their apartment. Her Partner wasn't far behind and he walked right at her side so that he could see her face wrinkle into an annoyed scowl. "Whatever. I didn't like him all that much anyway. He's not that great." For a second there, he thought he noticed her flash a small smile his way. "He couldn't compare to how _cool_ my Weapon is."

Soul grinned. "That's because no one _is_ as cool as me."

"Yeah." Maka found herself agreeing to that arrogant statement easier and easier as the years went by. "Who needs him, anyway?" She scoffed and snatched up the Scythe's hand after he had pulled it from his pocket to eye the watch on his wrist. He jumped slightly and looked down at his Partner with surprise as she stuck her nose up and smiled contently at the sky. "I have the coolest guy in the whole school to keep me company. I'm all good."

He turned his gaze away once he found that he couldn't fight back the small smile that threatened to tug at his lips.

"Thanks Maka, but you're not exaggerating enough. You shoulda' said 'coolest guy in the _world'_."

"Oh shut up and take the compliment."

"Will do."

* * *

oops sorry for the late post!

i'll be publishing two for you today to make up for it

xoxoxo


	18. Look

Partners

Look

Normally when they did their spring cleaning, Maka discovered piles upon piles of scrapbooks and photo albums of when she was a child. Her Parents had literally made a living by taking pictures of her from the day she was born to the day she became a student at the DWMA. The pictures had come to an end around that time because of the divorce, so she tried not to look at the more recent photos to avoid the bitter feelings that poisoned her gut. Looking at the pictures of her reading her first book or sitting in her Papa's lap when she was barely even able to walk made her feel a lot better.

Soul had seen these pictures a few times throughout the years as well. When she would find them, she normally looked through them out on the couch and he would usually saunter on over to sit beside her and ask some questions every other page. She didn't mind that he looked at them with her; in fact she actually quite appreciated his curiosity. It lead her to believe that he actually wanted to learn more about her and thought of them as more than just Partners, but friends too.

There came a day when she found a photo album that was much smaller than the ones she owned. It belonged to Soul and had been stacked up on the top shelf of his closet, only to fall down on her when hanging up his clean laundry while he was out with Black*Star. It had landed on the top of her head and left her dazed for a brief moment. Then curiosity got the better of her and she was looking through the album without her Weapon's consent. If this had been any other situation, Maka would have asked him if she could look through it, but the second she picked it up, her fingers pried it open and her eyes scanned over first photo.

He had been an adorable child before he grew into his big kid shoes. She couldn't fight back the urge to grin like an idiot at his baby pictures and photos he'd taken alongside his Mother. However that smile immediately faded when she realized the carefree pictures of a child had come to an end when the pages began to flood with serious photographs of musicians standing near instruments, one after the other revealing a young Soul frowning uninterestingly or looking away into some far off distance. She had always wondered why he never showed her any pictures of himself when he was young, and now she understood why. He may not have wanted her to see him look so sad.

Maka let out a soft sigh and shut the album in her lap. They were very well done photos and they were nice, but she didn't want to look further into his past if he wasn't there to supervise or take the damn thing away from her. She set the album down on his desk when she returned to his room and proceeded to hang the rest of his shirts up in the closet. Later that evening when he questioned the book being out of its usual place, she told him it had fallen on her and she hadn't been sure where to put it. To her surprise, he actually offered to show her some of the photos he had stored inside. However, as much as she wanted to go through them with him, Maka just shook her head and told him that he didn't have to show her if he didn't want to. It was then when he showed signs of relief before ducking back into his room to put the album away for good.

The Scythe Meister was lucky she looked when she had the chance because she knew as long as Soul had his insecurities, there was never going to be an opportunity like that again. Then again, there was always the chance that he'd open up to her one day and maybe then she wouldn't feel so guilty for peering into the foreign ground of his past. Only then, Maka would be able to smile and thank him for letting her in and she would finally understand her Partner completely.

* * *

aw

you're welcome

xoxoxo


	19. Summer

Partners

Summer

It didn't matter if summer time meant that their classes were put on hold, Maka and her scythe partner were always taking on Extra-Curricular Assignments and taking down Kishin eggs to keep themselves in good shape. A lot of teams did the same thing so they weren't alone. Black*Star and Tsubaki were normally heading out alongside the two of them, and every once in a while Kid and the Thompson Sisters came along too. It all depended on the mission.

The only issue with missions during the boiling hot days of summer was just that. It was always so hot in the desert; it was unbearable. The only person out of their group that wasn't entirely affected by the radiating heat from the laughing sun was Death the Kid and it was only because he was a Shinigami. The envy was solid and obvious amongst the other Shibusen students whenever they tread through the endless valley of misery that surrounded Death City.

That was the moral of the story: Death City was a terrible place to live during the summer time.

That's why Maka was both relieved and stressed beyond compare the day they all finally took a break from their assignments to do something normal teenagers did during the summer. They traveled to the beaches of California and took a well needed vacation. The only issue here was that Maka couldn't bring along her books unless she kept them in the hotel, and she had to participate in their activities no matter what. She had been worried about her and Soul's training, and she let those pressured feelings get the better of her and prevent her from actually letting loose and having fun.

Soul Eater on the other hand was quite happy to finally get his break and relax under an umbrella for a little while.

"You're too tense. Get in the water or somethin'."

"But we're so close to getting our eightieth soul! We could be getting it right now!"

Soul reached over and pushed against the back of his Partner's knees since he was too lazy to stand and shove her toward the water. "Go." He received an angry scowl in response from her and he gestured over to Liz and Patty as they covered their Shinigami partner with sand. "They'll need help making the mound more symmetrical."

"But Soul—"

"It's called summer break for a reason!" Soul groaned as he finally pushed himself back up. "It's so hot out here; don't you want to go for a swim? Come on, I know I do. Sounds cool and refreshing huh?" He set his hands on her shoulders, feeling just how hot the sun had made her skin, and he began to push her toward the shore line. "Yay ocean." As she squealed in protest, the scythe shoved her once they got to the damp sand and she lunged forward to fall nearly face first into the closing in wave.

"Soul, I'm going to kill you!"

With his hands on his hips, Soul found himself grinning back at her threat. "Yeah okay sure. Promise me you'll do that when we get back to the hotel though." A sea shell being thrown into his face at high speeds was her response to that and he reached up to rub his nose. "Geez, Maka, learn to have a little fun."

She stubbornly crossed her arms as the next wave crashed against her and spilled over her legs. "I know how to have fun." She then muttered; only then to notice him shake his head at her. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and gathered a clump of wet sand in her hands as he turned his attention to Black*Star. The ninja had made his way over to let his best friend know that he was going to go jump off the cliff on the end of the beach. He was most likely going to announce this to the rest of the group when he got there but it would be impossible to hear him from all the way over there.

"Sounds cool. I'll be watching." Soul grinned and clapped his hand against Black*Star's before the latter turned to run off with a worried shadow weapon hot on his heels. Then, just before he turned his attention back to his Meister, something wet and grainy was thrown into his chest and splat all over him. He staggered back a few steps, finding wet sand on his chest, legs, arms, and was it on his forehead too? "W-What the hell?" He immediately turned to his Meister. "Maka!"

"I told you I can have a little fun."

Soul never found it in him to stay angry at Maka forever. He could easily hold a grudge, but forgiving his Meister was almost too easy. Now that she seemed like she'd forgotten about their assignments and duties as students from the DWMA, he felt his own shoulders relax and he was able to chase her into deeper waters and tackle her down to mess around a little. While they were on vacation, they didn't have to be serious because of their business as partners. Here, he could treat her like a friend and he could tease her without getting yelled at about not being professional enough. Here, she could laugh and shove his head into the water and he would pull her down to join him. If this had been a mission, they both would have been killed because of their carelessness.

They were too engrossed in each other's company to realize that Black*Star had already called out to the beach goers and taken his fall. They were too busy laughing and shooting haughty or coy smiles at each other to realize that the ninja had hurt himself and Tsubaki was going to take him back to the hotel. The two of them had become too lost in each other's eyes to realize that Kid had almost drowned when the waves rolled in. They simply went to a whole different world when Soul succeeded to relieve the pressure holding down his Partner's shoulders. They could worry about everything else later when they returned to the hotel from their day of laughing and flirtatious gestures.

Then it was back to work and getting on with that eightieth soul they were meant to capture before summer finally came to a close.

* * *

ooh kill em

i know this was totally expected for a summer prompt

how predictable

but hey

Its cute so deal with it


	20. Transformation

Partners

Transformation

Soul Eater was a human being with the power to transform his body into a weapon made for slaying evil souls to free them from their fate of eternal damnation. It was a special gene that ran through families all over the world and he was the first one in his family in a very long time to inherit the abilities. His partial transformation allowed his arm to adopt a red and black blade that could cut through almost anything. His full transformation shifted his body into a scythe that his Weapon Meister, Maka Albarn took hold of to finish the job.

Other than the fact that his body morphed into something completely inhuman, Maka noticed another transformation undergo as the two of them grew up together.

She was soon told by Soul himself, that he had changed his name, mocked an American accent and kept his family ties a secret for the sole purpose of getting away from the bitter feelings that weighed on his shoulders. She learned that the day they met, he had taken on a character that would soon grow onto him and then shift into something else altogether. Soul went through a transformation all on its own and he hadn't even shifted into a scythe to do so.

He admit to her that the only reason he was so set on being a 'cool' guy was because when they came across each other for the first time, she mentioned that she thought he was 'pretty cool'. The word stuck on him and it filled the empty pit inside him with self confidence that turned him into the kind of guy he was as her very own personal Death Scythe. Before they became Partners, Soul was a wreck. The only kind of hope he had a hold of for his future was the sliver of light that leaked out from the door the DWMA managed to crack open for him. He just had to open it further and step through and then maybe one day, he would be able to be good at something. One day, he would have a crowd of people looking up to him. One day, he would be a well-respected Death Scythe.

It was Maka who managed to reach out and pull him through the threshold.

From there, he had become an oblivious kind of guy, blinded by his dreams and his bliss. Maka had given him a chance to become something greater than his brother and it did sort of get to his head. His transformation caused him to shift into an obnoxious guy that was best friends with the one and only Black*Star: the school's most arrogant trouble maker in history. He and the ninja got into all sorts of mischief together and were always sent away to be punished. He learned how to play basketball from that weirdo, became a bit of a couch potato and realized that he didn't actually want to put the effort into his classes no matter how important his Meister claimed it to be.

A year alongside his 'all business, no failure' Partner caused his character to grow on him. After a while, saying things like 'that's not cool' and 'I'm the coolest guy around' began to come natural to him. He almost forgot about his family and the issues he had pushed aside to take his opportunity. He had finally found his calling. Working for the DWMA was what he was always meant to do, and he realized that when he noticed just how important Maka had become to him as well.

After he started to open up to her, was when his character began to fade away into the far reaches of his mind. Things like being a 'cool' guy still came to him as easily as it was to breathe, but after a while, his obnoxious behavior began to come to an end, and even he found himself getting annoyed by Black*Star's persistent yelling. He calmed down a little, focused a little more, and made his Meister's sanity his first priority. He had much more responsibility after becoming a Death Scythe. He was a weapon that exceeded and stood taller than the other's. He was made into a weapon the Grim Reaper himself could wield. Albeit he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even his own Meister, that he didn't like that idea very much. He never wanted to leave her side.

Hell, if it meant staying with her forever, he would strip his status as a Death Scythe in a heartbeat.

The real transformation that he went through was there in his feelings. In the beginning, he took her for granted. He used her as an escape from his dreadful life hiding in his Brother's shadow. Now, she was the only thing on his mind, and he would gladly die for her if the time called for it.

He didn't care about his status very much anymore. All he wanted was to be by his Meister's side and continue to fight with her until the day they both dropped dead from exhaustion. He didn't need his character, he didn't need his family or his brother either. He just needed his Partner.

But being a Death Scythe was pretty cool too.


End file.
